Vándor
by ayistion
Summary: Egy különös séta...


Vándor

Lassan, óvatosan haladt előre. Orrát magasan a levegőbe tartva szimatolt. Az éjszaka illatát érezte csupán, semmi mást. Kíváncsian haladt előre, szinte remegve várta, hogy elérje célját. Maga mögött hagyta az erdőt, s egy régi város romjaihoz ért. Valaha hatalmas metropolisz lehetett, tele élettel. Ma már csak egy halom kő és vas.  
Egyre beljebb haladt az elhagyott út mentén, s megállt egy autó mellett. Mellső mancsait az ajtónak támasztotta, hogy be tudjon nézni. Mindent por borított. A műszerfalon egy furcsa szerkezet különböző számokat mutatott. A plafonjáról lelógó tükrön egy apró bolyhos figura lógott. Egykori rózsaszín bolyhai csomókba ragadva himbálóztak. A törött ablakon keresztül érezte a fülledt, enyhén dohos szagot, mely keveredett az égett műanyagéval. Erről a nap és az eső tehetett. A szétzúzódott üvegek miatt esett be az égi áldás, melyet a nap szinte beleégetett a szakadt kárpitba, ami még ott foszladozott az üléseken. Alaposan megnézte magának a mintáját. Koszlott színeit csodálta. Vajon mióta állhat itt ez a jármű? Még közelebb hajolt az üveghez, lehelete nagy pára foltot hagyott maga után az üvegen.  
Megunta a nézelődést, s halkan vissza huppant a földre. Újból elindult az út mentén, fejét kíváncsian forgatta körbe. Elhaladt egy porig rombolt épület mellett, mely, a törmelékből ítélve, egykor egészen a felhőkig érhetett. Rengeteg ember dolgozott és élhetett itt egykor.  
" Kár, hogy már nem épp. Szívesen felmásztam volna rá. Biztos csodálatos lett volna a kilátás."  
Az egyik kődarabról egy plakát málladozott. Egy cirkusz érkezését hirdette még most is jól felismerhető, rikító színekkel. Megállt egy pillanatra és a képet figyelte. Egy hatalmas sötétszürke és apróbb narancssárgás-barnás állatok voltak rajta. Egy ember is volt rajta, ostorral az egyik kezében és egy karikával a másikban. Arcán mosoly, melyből szemügyre vehette összes fogát. Mind jóval kisebbek voltak az övéinél.  
Egyre beljebb haladt, egészen a város szívéig. Csodálatos park lehetett, tele magas fákkal és szebbnél szebb virágokkal, melyek színei szivárványként világítottak minden tavasszal. Most mindent ellepett az erdő,ezt a parkot már nem gondozta senki... Teljesen elhagyták.  
Megállt egy percre és a szelet hallgatta, amint magányosan süvített a romok között. Elképzelte ahogy az apró gyermekek futkosnak egymást kergetve a gondozott pázsiton, idősebb párok sétálgatnak lassan a kiépített úton karjukat egymáséiba fonva. Oda lépett az egyik fához. Hatalmas törzsébe megannyi név volt karcolva. Kíváncsian nézte azon gondolkodva, vajon miért tették ezt az emberek?  
Tovább sétált s közben a rég elmúlt időkön töprengett. Egy hosszú utcán sétálgatva megállt egy bérház maradékánál. Az ajtó keret már nem állt a helyén,csupán a téglába vájódott nyoma. A földet szimatolva lépett be az ódon házba, s elindult a lépcső felé. Óvakodva lépegetett a régi, molyrágta lépcsőkön. Ám egy hangos reccsenés miatt gyorsabbra fogta lépteit. Nagyokat ugrálva haladt a tetőtér irányába. Felérve a tető széléhez ment s onnan nézett a távolba. Lenézett az utcára, végig nézett az úton melyet ez idáig követett. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy soha nem jutott el a város közepébe, csupán egy kis részét sikerült felfedeznie. Milyen hatalmas is ez a hely. Azon merengett, hogy vajon meddig tarthatott mindezt felépíteni? Vajon hány ember születhetett és halhatott meg ez idő alatt?  
Egész napját ennek szentelte. Kibújt minden más kötelessége alól, csak hogy ma ide jöhessen. Már többször tervezte ezt, arról álmodozva, milyen érdekes kalandokat élhet itt át, és miféle érdekesebbnél érdekesebb kincsekre bukkanhat majd. Ám most kifutott az időből. Indulnia kell. Már így is sokkal tovább maradt mind szabadott volna. Gyorsnak kell lennie, ha nem akar bajba kerülni.  
A város széle felől hangos vonyítás hallatszott. A társai már várják. Sietve indult el. Ahogy kiért a házból az nagy robajlással dőlt össze. Pár percre lebénult a hatalmas zajtól, ám nem állhatott most meg. Hátra se nézve futott, míg el nem érte a város szélén lévő sárga autót. Mancslenyomatai még mindig ott díszlettek a piszkos kocsiajtón.  
Egyre csak futott, míg ki nem ért a városból. Meg állt egy kis dombnál, és várt. Ezen a dombon túl már semmi nem volt, ami a régi romokra utalt volna. Fejét lustán az erdő felé fordította, ahonnan hangos morgás hallatszott. A fák rejtekéből óriás szürke farkasok vonultak elő, egyik a másik után. Felsorakoztak előtte és várták a vissza vonulásra indító parancsot. Ő még egyszer vissza fordult, s magában elhatározta, nem ez volt az utolsó esett, hogy itt járt. Ezzel a gondolattal felállt s elindult, vissza az erdőbe. Társai pedig követték…


End file.
